


Ближе, чем...

by ChemicalMusician



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician
Summary: Я готов попробовать стать для тебя ближе, чем наставник.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 4





	Ближе, чем...

— От тебя пахнет дымом.

Саске вернулся мокрым и не до конца чистым. Здание Резиденции Хокаге чудом не пострадало, а вот канализационная система в нём — ещё как, потому вода — холодная — закончилась как раз на Саске. Какаши вернулся в Резиденцию через час. Позже сказал ему, что ходил на реку.

— Не боишься, что Хокаге увидят в таком положении? — усмехается Саске.

Какаши лишь отмахивается. Кивает, предчувствует вопрос прежде, чем Саске его задаст: можешь остаться сегодня у меня. Саске лежит полностью обнажённый и укрытый одеялом, Какаши ложится на другую сторону кровати.

— Повезло, что ты оказался недалеко от деревни, — говорит Какаши.

— Я и не собирался далеко уходить.

Какаши удивлённо поворачивается в его сторону.

— Я слышал об экспедиции на Луну и решил держаться поближе к Конохе. Кроме меня, её было бы некому защитить.

Он поворачивается к Какаши лицом.

— Каково это — смотреть в глаза смерти, чувствовать жар смерти?

У Какаши обгорели кончики волос, маска полностью облепила лицо, глаза слезились. Он почти принял тот факт, что он вместе со всей Конохой будет погребён под осколком метеорита. Знакомый, ставшим родным щебет тысячи птиц отрезвил его.

— Привычно, — пожимает он плечами.

Саске вздыхает, глядит в потолок. Когда Какаши впервые снял перед ним маску, тот ничего не сказал, лишь слабо улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза. Какаши был благодарен такой реакции. Их разделяли сантиметры с Саске, и тот качнулся вперёд, прижимаясь губами к его губам. Сухо, неприятно на ощупь, едва тепло. Какаши открыл глаза и улыбнулся.

— Тогда ты защищал Коноху, и я тебе, как Хокаге, благодарен за это, и…

— И тебя.

Какаши замолкает, подавив смешок.

— Что?

— Я защищал тебя. Метеорит летел прямо на арену с Каге.

Какаши слабо улыбается. Саске тянет к нему руку и отстраняется. Какаши касается его ладони, следит за реакцией Саске. Поглаживает кожу снова.

— Мне нужно кое-что сказать, Какаши.

— М?

— Я…

Саске проводит ладонью вдоль лица, слегка надавливая на веки.

— Я хочу проводить с тобой время не только как с наставником. Ближе, чем с наставником, чем с Каге, я… считаю, что ты понимаешь меня лучше, чем кто бы то ни было из команды.

Он выдыхает. Какаши не скрывает слабой улыбки.

— Я готов попробовать стать для тебя ближе, чем наставник, — наконец отвечает он.

Саске не помнит. Зато помнит Какаши. Пьяные, медленные движения Саске, когда он выпил четверть бутылки сакэ, чтоб не воспринимать реальность, в которой пожалел бы об их связи. Какаши, в своём трезвом состоянии, старался контролировать ситуацию как мог. Саске прижимался влажными губами к его скуле, к шее, припал к шраму на груди. Остановился.

— Знаешь, мне так жаль, — сказал тогда Саске.

Какаши вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Мне жаль, что его оставил Учиха.

— Брось, Саске…

Несколько поцелуев спустя Саске оторвался от его груди, пристально посмотрел в глаза.

— Ты будешь жалеть?

— Я не для этого осознанно напился, чтобы потом жалеть, Какаши, — сказал он, перекидывая свою ногу через бедро Какаши.

Он выгибался и тихо стонал. Какаши держал ладони на его бёдрах, следя, чтобы Саске не упал, тому только оставалось держать руку на простыни, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Какаши чувствовал: Саске грубо двигался на нём намеренно, чтоб было больнее.

Саске спал в ту ночь беспокойно ворочаясь, что-то тихо бормотал, дёргал культёй, тянулся куда-то. Какаши осторожно тронул его за плечо. Саске уткнулся лицом в подушку, тихо захныкал. Какаши знал, что он больше не спит. Когда Саске успокоился, Какаши тихо поставил на прикроватный столик рядом с ним стакан с водой и таблетку. Ушёл из Резиденции примерно за час до рассвета. Саске покинул комнату через окно.

— Я пытался сделать тебя ближе, чем ученика, ещё когда ты был генином, — говорит Какаши. — Не в том смысле. Просто… я очень любил тебя. Вас всех.

— Эта месть... Мне это было нужно.

— Я знаю, Саске.

Саске не говорит, что обязательно вернётся. Какаши не говорит, что будет преданно ждать его. Какаши спрашивает: «Можно мне?». Саске кивает, и Какаши целует его щёку, едва ощутимо. Вторую. Губами проводит по губам Саске. Тот рвано и коротко выдыхает, раздвигает его губы языком, чтобы втянуть Какаши в поцелуй. Какаши не слишком хорош в поцелуях, потому старается просто не дёргаться.

— По правде говоря, я впервые это делаю.

Саске недоверчиво поднимает бровь.

— Врёшь.

— Серьёзно.

Саске тихо смеётся. Какаши привычно смотреть ему в глаза. Он смотрел в глаза смерти, вглубь фиолетовых волн, что засасывали его всё дальше и дальше, прежде чем Пейн отбросил его взглядом, как назойливую букашку. В глазах Саске он готов добровольно утонуть, и, если честно, Какаши не готов до конца это признать.

— Я не хочу держать тебя рядом, если этого не хочешь ты.

Саске не отвечает. Миссию за миссией, неделю за неделей он продолжает таскать на своём горбу подводные камни клана Учиха. Тяжесть своих грехов и грехов предков. Учихи Обито, Учихи Мадары, Учихи… Итачи.

Какаши не удивляется, что Саске всё реже и реже захаживает в Резиденцию. Не удивляется он и письмам Сакуре, которые та получает от Саске. Не удивляет его даже новость о её беременности и свадьбе. Саске просто тихо ушёл, как много лет назад: не попрощавшись со своим наставником, пересёк границу деревни, оставив лежать свой протектор рядом с Наруто, потерявшим сознание. Саске ушёл, а Какаши не стал держать его на привязи девятым псом из стаи. Какаши и сам не ощущал себя псом — скорее не зависимым от стаи волком.

Что ж, у него полно работы. Всё реже Какаши снились оставленные на бёдрах Саске синяки, свои укусы на коже давно зажили. Когда Какаши видел Саске в деревне рядом с семьёй, рядом с Сакурой и дочерью, становилось проще дышать. Становилось легко и радостно, потому что Саске был тем, кто действительно заслужил настоящую семью.


End file.
